tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Number
"'''Wrong Number" '''is a song by TVXQ, and the second track in their album Mirotic. Lyrics Jaejoong Yoochun Junsu Yunho Changmin |-|Korean= 하루에 열두 번씩 전활 걸어 확인하고 어쩌다 통화중일 때면 괜한 의심으로 넌 또 메세질 남겨놔 이 시간에 대체 누구길래 전활해 있지도 않은 여잘 상상해 만들어내 숨이 막힐 것 같아 Yeah 사랑이라는 말에 날 가둬두고 지겨운 잔소리는 쌓여 또 집착이 되고 No 널 지울래 다신 내 전화에 네가 뜨지 못하게 I Set *you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more 마치 넌 엄마처럼 하룰 다 알고 있고 어디서 누구와 뭘 할까 불안하고 날 위한 거라 또 믿지 관심이었단 말로 변명을 하지만 지나친 구속은 사랑을 더 아프게 만드는 걸 끊긴 전화에 매달리면 뭘 해 들려오는 건 뻔해. What to say you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number (돌아갈 수가 없어) I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more 다 지워버린 다 바꿔버린 너와 날 기억하고 있는 숫자 비밀번호 언제라도 내 이름이 뜰 때마다 울리던 너의 벨소리 모두 다 지워 Reset Reset Wow 미쳐버리겠다 닥쳐주길 원했다 너의 그물 속에 바보 같은 fish 이걸로는 안 돼 Cash 너의 사랑이 내 살을 도려내 아련해 오늘 나 머리가 아파와 또 다시 환청이 들려와 관심 있는 척 날 위한 척 이라는 곳에 난 그대만의 꼭두각시 No라는 소리에 모든 숨을 죽일 필요가 없는데 니 품에 있는 날 놓아줘 say 벗어날 수 있게 날 도와줘 say 다시 시작할 수 없을 만큼 너무 멀리 와버렸어 you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more (이제 벗어나고 싶은데) you’ve got the wrong number (다신 전화하지마 ) you’ve got the wrong number (더는 날 사랑하지마) I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more (제발 놓아줘 그만 끊어줘) wrong number wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the You’ve got the I’m sorry. You’ve got the So don’t call me no more |-|Romanized= harue yeoldu beonssik jeonhwal georo hwaginhago ojjeoda tonghwajungil ddaemyeon gwaenhan uisimeuro neon ddo mesejil namgyeonwa i sigane daeche nugugillae jeonhwalhae itjido anheun yeojal sangsanghae mandeuronae sumi makhil geot gata Yeah sarangiraneun mare nal gadwodugo jigyeoun jansorineun ssahyeo ddo jibchagi doego No neol jiullae dasin nae jeonhwae nega ddeuji mothage I Set you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more machi neon eommacheoreom harul da algo itgo eodiseo nuguwa mwol halkka buranhago nal wihan geora ddo midji gwansimiyeotdan mallo byeonmyeongeul hajiman jinachin gusogun sarangul do apuge mandunungol ggeunhgin jeonhwae maedallimyon mwol hae deullyo-oneun geon ppeonhae. What to say you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number (doragal suga eobseo) I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more da jiwobeorin da bakkwobeorin neowa nal gieokhago itneun sutja bimilbeonho eonjerado nae ireumi ddeul ddaemada ullideon neoui belsori modu dajiwo Reset Reset Wow michyeobeorigetda dakchyeojugil wonhaetda neoui gumulsoge babogatun fish igeolloneun andwae Cash neoui sarangi nae sareul doryeonae aryeonhae oneul na meoriga apawa ddo dasi hwancheongi deullyeowa gwansim itneun cheok nal wihancheok iraneun gose nan geudaemanui ggokdugaksi neoraneun sorie modeun sumeul jugil piryoga eobtneunde ni pume itneun nal nohajwo say beoso nal su itge nal dowajwo say dasi sijak hal su eobseul mankeum neomu meolli wabeoryeosseo you’ve got the wrong number you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more (ijen beoseonago sipeunde) you’ve got the wrong number (dasin jeonhwahajima) you’ve got the wrong number (deoneun nal saranghajima) I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more (jebal nohajwo geuman ggeunheojwo) wrong number wrong number I’m sorry. you’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the You’ve got the I’m sorry. You’ve got the So don’t call me no more |-|English= You call me at least twelve times a day to check, If by chance, I’m on the line with somebody, you leave a suspicious message Who would I be talking with at this time? It gets so hard for me, when you make up a girl who doesn’t even exist, yeah You trap me in the words of love, the annoying scoldings pile up, turning into attachment, I want to forget you, I’ll make sure you don’t appear on my phone again, I said You’ve got the wrong number You’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more As if you’re my mother, you know my whole day, You’re always worried about who I am with, as if it’s for me You try to make an excuse by saying you were curious, but the extreme restrictions just make love more painful, What would be the good of hanging onto a hung up call? The words I hear are clear, what to say You’ve got the wrong number You’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more You got the wrong number You got the wrong number (I can’t go back to you) I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more I’ll erase it all, I’ll change it all The password which reminds me of the times of you and me, I’ll erase your ringtone which rang every time my name appeared on your phone, reset, reset Wow, I think I’ll go crazy, I’d appreciate it if you shut up, I’m like a stupid fish in your net, can’t it be enough like this? Cash Your words of love scrape my skin, it becomes dim My head starts to hurt again, I’m starting to hear auditory hallucinations As if you’re interested, as if it’s for me, I’m just your item You don’t have to be nervous by the word no, just let me go, say, help me so I can escape, say, we’re already too far to start again You’ve got the wrong number You’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more (I want to escape from you now) You’ve got the wrong number (don’t call me agan) You’ve got the wrong number (don’t love onto a person that left) I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong number So don’t call me no more (Please just let me go, just let me go) Wrong number, wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong number I’m sorry. You’ve got the, you’ve got the I’m sorry. You’ve got the So don’t call me no more Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs